Interface portions of fluid conduits such as fittings or connectors and the like can become damaged or worn over time. Sealing surfaces between fluid conduits and connectors sometimes become damaged to the point where a fluid tight seal cannot be maintained. Some prior art repair tools have drawbacks and shortcomings relative to certain applications, therefore a need remains for improvements in this area of technology.